


Love in the Dark

by Marilia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilia/pseuds/Marilia
Summary: Ambientata dopo la risoluzione del caso del presunto ritorno di Moriarty. John e Sherlock, in una lotta tra dolore e sofferenza, cercheranno di ritrovarsi e di chiarire finalmente il loro rapporto. John, in particolare, dovrà fare i conti con i suoi sentimenti e con le conseguenze di alcune sue azioni.Non tiene conto della S4.





	

   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hai sempre amato il silenzio e la confortante quiete del tuo appartamento, così preziosi, così stimolanti. Solo tu, perso nel vortice dei tuoi pensieri, riesci quasi a sentire il dolce rumore degli ingranaggi, che si muovono incessantemente nella tua testa.  
Hai sempre amato la solitudine e la deliziosa tranquillità che ne deriva. Nessuno ti pone domande stupide e nessuno pretende risposte, per te, troppo scontate e banali.  
Hai sempre amato tutto questo. Eppure adesso, seduto sulla tua poltrona, mentre fissi quel posto vuoto di fronte a te, non riesci a provare altro che dolore: un incessante e fastidioso dolore che ti comprime il petto e ti impedisce di respirare.  
Non puoi più negarlo a te stesso. Ti manca John. Ti manca, e ti sembra quasi di soffocare, ti sembra di impazzire nel vuoto incolmabile che ha lasciato dentro di te.  
Ti ritrovi addirittura a rimpiangere, immerso in questo vortice di assurdi pensieri, i mesi in cui l’ombra di un possibile ritorno di Moriarty gravava sulle vostre vite. Avete vissuto giorni oscuri, terribili, pieni di paura e sconforto, ma per lo meno eravate insieme. Tu e lui, di nuovo fianco a fianco, di nuovo da soli contro il resto del mondo.  
Non vedi altre alternative. Non ce la fai più a sopportare questa straziante sofferenza che ti trafigge l’anima. Devi metterla a tacere, e conosci solo un metodo che ti permette di farlo.    
  
Ti alzi stancamente dalla tua poltrona e ti dirigi nella tua stanza. Apri il secondo cassetto, quello dove riponi i calzini, e trovi la piccola apertura che dà al doppio fondo. Infili la mano e la senti. Dopo tutto questo tempo la tua amica di sempre è ancora lì, pronta a zittire l’inarrestabile caos che continua a sconvolgere la tua preziosa mente.  
Compi questi gesti in modo automatico, le tue mani si muovono meccanicamente, guidate dalla fin troppa familiarità di queste azioni. Apri con cura la tua scatolina e tiri fuori tutto ciò che vi è al suo interno. Sbottoni il polsino della camicia e arrotoli con cura la manica sul tuo braccio. Leghi il laccio emostatico e riempi la siringa di quell’invitante soluzione, che tu stesso hai preparato molto tempo addietro.  
Attendi qualche istante, mentre senti l’eccitazione che pervade ogni parte del tuo corpo. Poi cerchi la vena giusta e affondi l’ago con decisione, premendo lo stantuffo con un colpo secco e deciso.  
Chiudi gli occhi ed ecco che il caos scompare all’improvviso. La tua mente si svuota come per magia e riesci ad assaporare la deliziosa sensazione di pace, che inebria tutti i tuoi sensi. Non senti più niente, né dolore, né sofferenza. Ora ci sei solo tu, perso in quel vortice stimolante che solo la cocaina riesce a creare.  
  
“Sherlock…”. Una voce pronuncia il tuo nome. La senti lontana, ovattata, come se fossi rinchiuso in una bolla di vetro e tutto il resto del mondo fosse rimasto al suo esterno.  
  
“Sherlock…”. Vorresti aprire gli occhi, ma non ci riesci. Stai troppo bene in quell’oblio che ti sei creato.  
  
“Sherlock, per l’amor del cielo, apri gli occhi!”. Il tono di quella voce adesso è cambiato, lo senti. C’è urgenza nelle sue parole, ma non solo. Riesci a percepire un sentimento. Preoccupazione? No, paura.  
  
“Sherlock, ti prego…”. Quella voce trema nel pronunciare questa supplica disperata. Non riesci ad ignorarla questa volta e, quasi come un richiamo, ti riporta con forza alla realtà.  
  
Apri stancamente gli occhi, sorpreso dal volto che ti ritrovi davanti. “John?” biascichi incredulo.  
  
“Razza di idiota che non sei altro! Si può sapere che diamine ti è saltato in mente?” ti urla lui in risposta.  
  
Ti guardi intorno confuso. Non sei più seduto sulla tua poltrona. Sei riverso a terra, immerso in tutto l’occorrente che hai usato poco prima.  
Provi a metterti seduto, cercando di ignorare i forti capogiri. La testa ti fa male, le articolazioni sono intorpidite e fastidiosamente indolenzite. Rimpiangi la calma di un attimo fa, l’assenza del dolore e del malessere di vivere che ti hanno già nuovamente riassalito. “Io…”. Provi a parlare, ma non sai cosa dire. Come puoi giustificarti per ciò che hai appena fatto? Come puoi spiegare al tuo migliore amico quali pensieri ti hanno spinto verso un gesto così estremo?  
  
“Ti aiuto ad alzarti” dice John, afferrandoti prontamente dalla vita ed aiutandoti ad alzarti dal pavimento.  
  
Lo lasci fare, ma non appena ti ritrovi in piedi, senti le tue gambe vacillare pericolosamente sotto il tuo peso. Ti aggrappi a lui, stringendo il suo maglione tra le tue mani strette a pugno. Poi chiudi gli occhi e poggi la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
  
“Ehi, Sherlock…”. La sua voce, ora ridotta ad un sussurro, risuona più dolce. Ti stringe con più forza tra le sue braccia, mentre prova a sostenerti. “Vieni, ti accompagno a letto”.  
  
Arrivate nella tua stanza con molta fatica.  
John non dice niente per tutto il tempo, si limita ad osservarti di tanto in tanto con un evidente sguardo preoccupato. “Sdraiati…” ti dice dolcemente.  
Obbedisci. Ti stendi sul letto e lasci cadere stancamente la testa sul cuscino.  
Riesci a sentire la delicatezza del suo tocco mentre ti libera dalle scarpe. Poi sospira pesantemente e ti copre con il lenzuolo.  
  
“Non andare via…” sputi all’improvviso, afferrandolo da un braccio.  
  
Lo vedi tentennare qualche istante, sorpreso dalla tua inconsueta richiesta. Anche tu, in effetti, sei stupito da ciò che hai appena detto. Sai solo che ti senti stanco ed incredibilmente esposto, sai solo che non vuoi vederlo andare via, non di nuovo.  
John sospira una seconda volta. Dopo un attimo di indecisione, gira intorno al letto e si sdraia accanto a te, in silenzio.  
Per ora questo ti basta. Sentire il calore del suo corpo così vicino al tuo, ti tranquillizza. “John…” riesci a dire soltanto in un lieve sussurro, prima di cadere in un sonno profondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Ti risvegli confuso. Hai pochi ricordi di ciò che è successo prima che ti addormentassi. Ti passi nervosamente le mani sul viso nel tentativo di riprendere il controllo sulla tua mente.  
Un piccolo gemito attira la tua attenzione. Volti il capo di scatto verso la tua sinistra e lo vedi. John giace addormentato di fianco a te, nel tuo letto. È in quel momento che ricordi di avergli chiesto di restare, di averlo quasi supplicato di non andare via lontano da te, di nuovo. Giri il corpo completamente verso di lui e lo osservi con attenzione. È straordinario quanto questo piccolo grande uomo, che ora hai davanti, sia così importante per te. Non sapresti definire cos’è l’amore, se non con inutili frasi stereotipate prese da qualche libro sdolcinato. Non sapresti definirlo in altro modo, se non con una parola, con un nome che è ormai marchiato in modo indelebile nel tuo cuore: John. I tuoi pensieri vengono interrotti all’improvviso dal bagliore di due occhi azzurri che ti fissano dolcemente. Non smetteresti mai di perderti nella confortante tenerezza del suo sguardo. Lui è tutto ciò che di più perfetto possa esistere a questo mondo; è tutto ciò che vorresti e che sai di non poter mai avere.  
  
“Devo essermi addormentato…” brontola John, stiracchiandosi sotto le lenzuola. “Come ti senti?”.  
  
“Bene…” gli rispondi, abbassando gli occhi. Ti vergogni profondamente di ciò che hai fatto e provi un inconsueto imbarazzo nel sostenere il suo sguardo.  
  
Lui ti guarda intensamente e sospira. Apre la bocca per parlare, ma la richiude subito dopo.C’è una strana tensione che aleggia tra di voi in questo momento. È così intensa e improvvisa, da risultare quasi palpabile e addirittura soffocante. Ed è proprio mentre cerchi di decifrare tutto ciò che sta accadendo, che senti le sue labbra poggiarsi con decisione sulle tue.  
Sussulti spaventato. Non ti aspettavi niente di tutto questo. Non riesci ad afferrare i suoi pensieri, così come non riesci a spiegare le motivazioni che lo hanno spinto ad un tale gesto. Indietreggi con il capo e ti stacchi da lui. “John…” dici quasi supplicandolo.  
  
John, però, non sembra intenzionato a fermarsi e si riavvicina a te. “Stai zitto, Sherlock…” ti sussurra a fior di labbra prima di baciarti di nuovo.  
  
Decidi di arrenderti a lui. Non ti opponi a quel bacio e non ti opponi neanche alle sue mani che iniziano a spogliarti con desiderio. Lo lasci fare, restando inerme e impassibile, mentre gli permetti di mettere a nudo tutto il tuo corpo. Si spoglia velocemente anche lui senza mai staccare gli occhi dai tuoi. Il suo sguardo è così intenso e travolgente da lasciarti senza fiato. Una volta libero dai vestiti, si adagia su di te, continuando a baciarti con sempre più crescente desiderio. Morde le tue labbra, lecca il tuo collo, soffermandosi insistentemente dietro l’attaccatura del tuo orecchio. C’è urgenza nei suoi gesti e sembra quasi che voglia divorare ogni centimetro della tua pelle.  
Tremi visibilmente mentre le sue mani scivolano dai tuoi fianchi fino al tuo fondoschiena. Si insinua tra le tue gambe quasi con violenza. Vorresti scappare, vorresti fermare tutto questo, ma rimani immobile. Chiudi gli occhi, cercando di attenuare la paura che percorre ogni centimetro del tuo corpo. Entra dentro di te e non riesci a trattenere un gemito. Non dovresti permettergli di farti questo, eppure continui a non opporti. John ha preso il tuo cuore, la tua anima, la tua mente ed ora gli stai concedendo anche il tuo corpo. Dovresti dirgli che non hai mai permesso a nessuno di toccarti così, che non hai mai permesso a nessuno di farti ciò che ti sta facendo lui adesso, ma non lo fai. Sai bene che se parlassi rovineresti tutto e non ne hai nessuna intenzione. Sai che tutto questo ti distruggerà, ma non ti importa. Lo lasci fare, perché è ciò che hai sempre fatto. Hai sempre voluto solo e soltanto la sua felicità, anche a discapito della tua, e se adesso ha bisogno di questo per stare bene, allora è questo che gli farai ottenere. Ciò che ti fa più male, è che John non sembra accorgersi di ciò che stai provando. È così travolto e trasportato dalla passione da non notare nessuno dei segnali che emana involontariamente il tuo corpo. Non si accorge dei tuoi muscoli tesi, delle tue mani tremanti strette a pugno e nemmeno di quella lacrima che sfugge al tuo controllo, ricadendo con rapidità sul cuscino.  
  
Quando tutto giunge al termine, ti senti completamente vuoto. Non riesci più ad avvertire niente, non riesci più a pensare a niente. Senza dire una parola e senza guardarlo negli occhi, ti giri di lato, coprendoti con il lenzuolo ormai umido e stropicciato.  
  
“Sherlock…”. Senti la sua mano sulla tua spalla. La sua voce è incerta, nuovamente impregnata di preoccupazione.  
  
Apri la bocca per rispondere, ma vieni interrotto dal suono del suo cellulare.  
  
Lui si alza velocemente e lo afferra dalla tasca della sua giacca. Dalla breve conversazione riesci a capire che si tratta di Mary. Dopo aver riagganciato la telefonata, afferra tutti i suoi vestiti e comincia ad indossarli.  
  
“Sherlock…” dice, mentre si avvicina alla porta della tua stanza. Tentenna qualche istante e sospira, turbato dal tuo silenzio e dalla tua immobilità. “Sherlock…io…devo andare…Sophie non sta bene e…”.  
  
“Si, certo!” sputi in risposta, interrompendo il suo fastidioso balbettare imbarazzato.     
  
Lo senti rimanere qualche minuto sul ciglio della porta, incapace di varcare quella soglia che lo porterebbe di nuovo lontano da te. Poi sospira una seconda volta e si avvia a passo spedito verso l’uscita.  
Tu non riesci a muoverti. Ti aggrappi con tutte le tue forze a quell’umido lenzuolo bianco, stringendolo tra le tue mani tremanti. John non sarà mai tuo. È questo il massimo che puoi ottenere da lui: briciole, insignificanti briciole del suo tempo, che ti concederà sporadicamente per poi ritornare da sua moglie e sua figlia, nella sua vita perfetta dove non c’è più posto per te. Quando sentì il portone richiudersi non riesci più a controllarti. Tutte le lacrime che hai trattenuto fino ad ora, escono prepotentemente dai tuoi occhi come un fiume in piena. “John…” sussurri tra i singhiozzi nell’assurda speranza che lui possa sentire il tuo richiamo e tornare indietro. Ma lui è già lontano. È già fuori da Baker Street, nuovamente fuori dalla tua vita.  
   
   
   
   
                                     
  
  
  
                                                                          ***********************  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
“Dannazione, John! Pretendo di sapere cosa diamine ti sta succedendo! È da una settimana che ti comporti come uno stronzo! Se hai qualcosa da dirmi, per Dio, fallo!”. Mary ti sta urlando contro. Non è la prima volta che litigate, anzi, lo fate ormai tutti i giorni.  
  
Pensavi davvero che la vita che avevi sempre sognato potesse renderti felice: una bella casa, una moglie, una figlia. Ma non sei felice. Ti senti incastrato in una noiosa e prevedibile routine quotidiana e ti sembra quasi di soffocare. Non puoi più negarlo a te stesso. Ti manca Sherlock. Ti manca la vita che condividevate insieme a Baker Street. Solo lì, in quel caotico appartamento pieno di oggetti inutili, fogli e strani esperimenti, ti sei sentito davvero a casa. Solo lì ti sei sentito davvero felice. Alzi la mano sinistra e guardi la fede che porti al dito. Quello è il simbolo dell’errore più grande che tu abbia mai fatto in vita tua. La sfili con lentezza e la poggi sul tavolino sotto gli occhi increduli di tua moglie.  
  
“E questo adesso cosa vorrebbe dire?” ti chiede con rabbia.  
  
Tu la guardi intensamente prima di concederle una risposta. “Sai cosa vuol dire, Mary. Tutto questo è stato un errore. Mi dispiace”.  
  
Lei sgrana gli occhi e si avvicina a te con fare minaccioso. “Ti dispiace? E pensi che questo possa bastare, John?” sputa furiosa. Poi all’improvviso si passa le mani sul volto e ridacchia nervosamente. “E per lui, vero? Sentiamo John, cos’è successo una settimana fa quando hai improvvisamente deciso di passare la notte a Baker Street, incurante del fatto che avessi una moglie e una figlia ad aspettarti qui a casa?”.  
  
Ti senti spiazzato da questa domanda. Non sai cosa rispondere e ti limiti ad abbassare lo sguardo. _“Sei un codardo, John!”_ ti ripete una voce nella tua testa. Sai che ha ragione. Sai di essere un maledetto codardo.  
Prendi un profondo respiro e alzi di nuovo gli occhi sul viso di tua moglie. Non vuoi più nasconderti. Non vuoi più tenerti tutto dentro. “Hai ragione Mary” confessi coraggiosamente. “Hai ragione, sto facendo questo per lui. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciare Baker Street. Non avrei mai dovuto permettere che la rabbia, per ciò che aveva fatto, accecasse il mio giudizio. Non mi tirerò indietro dai miei doveri di padre. Sarò sempre presente per Sophie e ti aiuterò anche economicamente. Ma non posso restare qui, incastrato in una vita che non mi rende felice. Mi dispiace, davvero, ma è Sherlock che voglio, e avrei dovuto ammetterlo a me stesso già molto tempo fa”.  
Dopo questa confessione ti senti incredibilmente bene. Non avverti più quel fastidioso peso sul petto che ti impediva di respirare.  
  
Mary ti guarda basita. Apre la bocca più volte, ma non riesce a dire niente. Lo aveva capito prima di te, ma non si aspettava che riuscissi finalmente a buttarlo fuori con tanta calma e decisione.  
  
Non aspetti neanche che riprenda il controllo. Vuoi andare da Sherlock con la disperata speranza che lui ti rivoglia nella sua vita. Indossi velocemente la giacca e ti precipiti fuori di casa. Inizi a correre come un forsennato, godendoti questa incredibile sensazione di leggerezza e di libertà, che non sentivi da tanto tempo.  
Arrivi a Baker Street con il fiato corto ed un sorriso da ebete stampato in faccia. Ti fermi un attimo ad osservare la porta del 221B, poco lontano da te, e riesci già ad avvertire una strana felicità che pervade ogni fibra del tuo essere. Solo dopo alcuni istanti, però, ti accorgi di qualcosa di strano. Una volante di Scotland Yard, sicuramente quella di Lestrade, e l’inconfondibile auto nera di Mycroft giacciono parcheggiate a bordo strada. Uno strano senso di inquietudine ti assale. Scatti all’improvviso a corri spedito verso la porta d’ingresso. Bussi con violenza e attendi un momento.  
  
“Oh, John caro! Sei venuto anche tu? Siamo tutti così preoccupati!”. La signora Hudson ti invita ad entrare. Sta piangendo e, per un attimo, ti senti crollare il mondo addosso.  
  
Sali i gradini a due a due e ti precipiti con urgenza nel soggiorno del 221B. “Dov’è Sherlock?” chiedi con il poco fiato che ti è rimasto. Greg si gira verso di te e tentenna prima di darti una risposta. “Non lo sappiamo, John. È scomparso da una settimana e nessuno ha più sue notizie”.  
  
Ti poggi pesantemente con le spalle alla porta. La paura ti impedisce di pensare. Stai visibilmente tremando e riesci a stento a restare in piedi.  
  
“Tu quando lo hai visto l’ultima volta?” ti chiede Lestrade poco dopo.  
  
“Una settimana fa” rispondi d’istinto. Le parole che hai appena pronunciato ti colpiscono come un violento pugno allo stomaco.  
  
Mycroft si alza dalla poltrona di Sherlock, giocherellando con il suo ombrello, e si avvicina a te. “Una settimana fa” ripete con uno strano tono saccente. “E cosa vi siete detti?”. Il suo sguardo sembra volerti leggere nell’anima. Ti senti in imbarazzo mentre i ricordi di ciò che è successo si susseguono in modo nitido nella tua mente. Non rispondi. Ti limiti ad abbassare il capo. È allora che Mycroft ti prende da un braccio e ti trascina in cucina. Ti strattona con un’insolita violenza, prima di riprendere a parlare. “O forse dovrei chiederle, cosa avete fatto?” sputa con acidità.  
  
Non riesci a dire niente. Rimani immobile, quasi come pietrificato.  
  
“Mi tolga una curiosità, dottor Watson, quante _esperienze_ crede che abbia avuto mio fratello?” ti sussurra ad un orecchio.  
  
Alzi finalmente lo sguardo su di lui e sgrani gli occhi. Il senso di colpa ti assale all’improvviso come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Stai ansimando, ma non è a causa della corsa di poco fa. Ti manca l’aria, non riesci a respirare. Ti scansi da lui e ti precipiti fuori dall’appartamento. Non appena ti ritrovi in strada, rigurgiti miseramente la scarsa colazione di quella mattina. È tutta colpa tua. Ti sei comportato da egoista ancora una volta. Lo hai distrutto pezzo dopo pezzo, lo hai usato, abbandonandolo subito dopo a sé stesso e ai suoi assurdi pensieri. Come hai potuto farlo? Come hai potuto fare del male all’unica persona che ami più della tua stessa vita? In cuor tuo speri soltanto che stia bene.  
Vorresti correre a cercarlo, ma non sai dove andare. Ti senti inutile e impotente. Ti senti sporco nel cuore e nell’anima. Ti accasci a terra in ginocchio e ti prendi il volto tra le mani. Alcune lacrime rigano le tue guance e ti ritrovi a piangere come mai hai fatto in vita tua.  
In quell’istante, però, un lampo improvviso squarcia in due la tua mente. Forse sai dove trovarlo. Ti lanci in mezzo alla strada come un pazzo e fermi un taxi. È una lotta contro il tempo e speri davvero di non uscirne da perdente, stavolta.  
   
  
  
Arrivato a destinazione, paghi velocemente il tassista e ti precipiti all’entrata di quel vecchio e logoro stabile. È lì che lo hai trovato molto tempo addietro quando avevi perso le sue tracce. Entri nell’edificio come una furia. Sali le scale ansimando e con il cuore in gola. Così come allora, trovi una decina di ragazzi buttati a terra, immersi nel sudiciume che loro stessi hanno creato. Ti disgusta questa scena, ma cerchi di non pensarci. Ti addentri fino al fondo della stanza e lo vedi. “Sherlock!” urli, correndo al suo fianco.  
Sembra privo di sensi. Lo scuoti, tirando lievi schiaffetti sul suo viso. Ha ancora la siringa infilzata nel braccio e, nella terribile consapevolezza di esserne tu la causa, avverti nuovamente la disgustosa sensazione di dover vomitare. La sfili con tocco esperto e sleghi il laccio emostatico. “Sherlock, ti prego…” lo supplichi con voce rotta.  
  
Lui apre lentamente gli occhi e ti sembra di tornare a respirare.  
  
“John…” dice in un sussurro.  
  
“Si, Sherlock sono qui…” gli rispondi tra le lacrime. Lo aiuti a mettersi seduto con dolcezza, come se fosse un fragile oggetto da maneggiare con cura.  
  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” ti chiede decisamente più lucido.  
  
“Sono qui per te, Sherlock” gli rispondi, sorprendendolo visibilmente. “Mi dispiace per tutto il male che ti ho fatto. Non meriterei neanche la tua amicizia per come mi sono comportato. Ma sono qui per supplicarti di farmi ritornare nella tua vita. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarti, non avrei mai dovuto desiderare un’altra vita che non fosse quella che già avevo con te. Mi sono lasciato accecare dalla rabbia. Mi avevi mentito… te n’eri andato, lasciandomi da solo per due anni a piangerti. E quando ho incontrato Mary mi sono illuso di poter essere felice con lei, ma mi sbagliavo. Io non la amo, credo di non averla mai amata. Io non voglio passare il resto della mia vita con lei, ma voglio passarlo con te. Ti amo, Sherlock, credimi. E ti prometto che d’ora in poi non farò più niente che possa ferirti, mi prenderò cura di te giorno dopo giorno, cercherò di rimediare a tutta la sofferenza che ti ho causato. Ti prego, Sherlock. Perdonami e permettimi di renderti felice” sputi queste parole tutto d’un fiato. Non ti vergogni delle persone che hai intorno, non ti vergogni delle lacrime che continuano a rigare le tue guance.  
  
Sherlock ti guarda a bocca aperta. Lo hai sorpreso, è evidente. Anche i suoi occhi sono umidi e lasciano trapelare tutte le emozioni che le tue parole gli hanno suscitato. “John…io…non so cosa dire…” balbetta incerto.  
  
“Dimmi solo sì…” lo supplichi, afferrando le sue mani tra le tue.  
  
Lui sorride, lasciando che alcune lacrime bagnino il suo meraviglioso viso. “Si, John…” dice soltanto, annuendo energicamente.  
  
Niente ti ha mai reso così felice come quelle due parole che hai appena sentito. Scoppi a ridere e lo baci, una volta e un’altra ancora. Non ti importa del posto in cui siete, ciò che ti importa è che d’ora in poi sarete insieme per il resto delle vostre vite, di nuovo da soli contro il resto del mondo. Ti stacchi da lui e lo guardi, sorridendo come un imbecille. “Torniamo a casa”.  
 


End file.
